Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 6$. $6$ $y$ $^2 + 8$ $x$ $ - 7$
Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $6$ for ${x}$ $ = 6{(5)}^2 + 8{(6)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(25) + 8{(6)} - 7 $ $ = 150 + 48 - 7 $ $ = 191$